


How you make me feel

by Marked_Arcana



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: And maybe romantic, Demon Shane Madej, M/M, No Smut, Shane has feelings for Ryan, but there's no smut, fear kink, sexual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_Arcana/pseuds/Marked_Arcana
Summary: Shane is really good at controlling his instincts. After a few thousand years, he knows better than to let his hunger affect his relationships. But he swears if Ryan keeps looking this /delicious/ he may just forget all his years of training and /eat/ him.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	How you make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> Full respect for Ryan, Shane and their parters. I hope they never have to see this cause it's just for entertainment and because I like the dynamics.

In this new episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved Ryan and Shane are going to investigate an enchanted house apparently infested by ghosts. Ryan is nervously setting the cameras for the first shots. He's nervous because he swears a ghost had touched him. Shane knew for a fact it was true. After all, he had been the one who had convinced the ghost to scare Ryan a little bit, just for fun. But he wasn't going to admit that to him. He just laughed and dismissed it as the wind. Now that he’s able to smell the sweat fear coming from him, he knows it has been a good idea. If he lets his eyes close for a second he could concentrate on it, just a bit, it won't hurt. 

— Hey, big guy, are you falling asleep so fast? We still have a whole video to do.

Ryan's voice snaps him off of his trance. Shane doesn't open his eyes, knowing they are full black now, so he just chuckles and shakes his head.

— I'm just feeling the great ambience of the house. Sure gonna love it when we get to sleep here.

Not exactly a lie. It was a good place and, by night, he would have probably got rid of all the ghosts. Ryan does a disapproval sound bot doesn't say anything else. After a few seconds Shane is sure the high on Ryan's fear has already gone, so he opens his eyes. He sees Ryan has already finished setting all the things for the shoot, so he just sits on his chair and waits for Ryan to stop wandering around the room, trying to make sure everything's perfect.

When Ryan sits on his own chair, he looks at Shane for a few seconds.

— What? — Shane says, wondering why being a demon never gave him the ability to read minds, that would have been useful— Do I have something on my face? 

— I was just looking if you seemed scared, you actually seemed asleep a few seconds ago.

— Don’t worry Ry, I was just resting for a few seconds.

— You were avoiding preparing the set, right?

— Yes

Ryan wheezes and Shane chuckles a little as a response. Shane had a second to think about how happy making Ryan laugh made him, before he turns off that stupid part of his brain. He shouldn’t be thinking that about Ryan, he has enough with the horny thoughts, he doesn’t need romantic ones.

At some point during his train of thoughts, Ryan had started talking about the house and the room he was in. It wasn’t very far ago, so no one would notice he wasn’t listening. Now, Ryan was talking about a woman who had hanged herself to death after killing her son, because he was possessed. 

— Wow, bad times for her.

— Yes — Ryan laughs— , it was indeed a bad day.

When he keeps talking, Shane gets distracted for a second with the shadow of a woman wearing white robes and an ugly bruise on her neck. He’s actually pretty surprised the story Ryan had was true, stories tend to twist and change over the year and almost nothing that you read nowadays is 100% true. He would invite Ryan to a drink if he also finds the ghost of a little boy and a demon. He doesn’t look at the woman for long, he doesn’t want to make people think he was going crazy.

— After they took down her corpse — Ryan continues—, they found the corpse of the boy, John, on his bed covered in blood. She had stabbed him ten times, most of them after he was already dead.

— That boy had a terrible way to go.

— Yeah — Ryan wheezzes.

— Just imagine, you not only get possessed by a demon, but then your mother stabs you, kills you, and then keeps stabbing you. Just in case.

— Yeah, and she left a note that pretty much was just insulting him.

— Really?

— Yes, i'm going to read it later.

— Oh, nice

The ghost of the woman approaches them. She seems angry but harmless. Shane thinks he would probably also be angry if someone would be laughing at the most terrible day of his life. He tries to not look at her, but when she’s getting so close to **his** Ryan, he can’t help but send a wave of his presence towards her. As he’s doing this, he mentally hits himself on the head, Ryan is not **his** , he’s just a friend. The powerful wave seems to do the trick, since the woman leaves for the moment. He also feels a response from Ryan. An equally powerful wave of fear hits him and he has to fake a cough to close his eyes and not let their blackness be seen by the cameras. He concentrates for a moment, making his demonic traits disappear again. When he opens his eyes again, he notices Ryan was talking.

— I swear I just shivered for no fucking reason. It just gave me goosebumps. I hate this place.

— It was probably the wind Ryan, don’t worry abo-

— Shut your mouth, Shane —Ryan interrupts him. Shane feels kind of proud of how brave he looks when he is actually struggling to not overdose of his fear. It’s so sweet and the feeling is going straight to his cock—. I swear this place hates me.

Shane laughs trying to not think too much about the wave of feelings coming from Ryan. He notices that no ghost is in the room at that moment, not even the usual one or two that are everywhere. He smiles to himself, knowing he has the power to scare all of them.

— Ryan, you are safe — It was true, as long as Shane was with him—, no one is going to hurt you here. We are alone in this place.

Shane likes to always tell the truth. He doesn’t like having to hide his demonic self to Ryan, so he always tries to tell the truth with anything else. Ryan calms down. After a few beats, he looks at the camera, and smiles.

— That’s what we are trying to discover here. What about some spirit box? Maybe they’ll tell us why they are trying to convince me to not stay in this place to sleep.

— Ryan, there’s no one here to answer and that bow just gives me a headache.

— Suck it up, big guy.

Ryan turns on the spirit box and Shane groans. With no ghost there to interfere, the only thing the spirit box had to capture were his thoughts. And trying to keep those at bay all while trying to not get hard for his best friend on camera was obviously going to kill him.

— Kill— Him— 

The spirit box stutters those two words. Muffled by the white noise they were almost unrecognizable but Ryan could have heard them. And the wave of fear that hit Shane after that was a clear evidence that he had.

— Holy shit, have you heard that? It said “kill him”. Maybe it’s the memory of the mother? — At least Ryan hasn’t noticed it was a fairly masculine voice, and Shane wasn’t going to point it out— Mrs. Gauthier? Is this you? My name is Ryan and his name is Shane, can you give us our names back?

That was not going to happen, the Mrs had gone much before that piece of shit had been turned on and Shane is getting really tired of the noises. He could see some normal ghosts approaching the room, curious about the infernal device. Shane doesn’t care much about them so he doesn’t bother to scare them.

— Noise— Scare— em

You have to be fucking kidding me. 

Shane had never wanted to destroy that box so much. Ryan’s fear was doing backflips now and Shane was barely keeping a straight face. His dick was completely hard and Ryan would probably notice it if he just looks a bit down. But he’s too busy freaking out with the box.

— Come on, you have to have heard that— Shane was having a hard time hearing anything at all—, the ghosts are threatening us. I’m not going to sleep here. No way.

— Well, — Shane swifted his legs, trying to cover his /problem/—. They didn’t say our names back, so I call bullshit.

— Right. — Ryan looks at Shane for a second and then gives all his attention to the box again—. Can you tell us our names back, please? Again, I’m Ryan, he’s Shane. We need it to make sure you are actually contacting us.

Shane looks at Ryan and a faint image of him, trembling on the floor, not only because of fear but arousal as well, fills his mind. He shakes his head, trying to erase it. He shouldn’t think of these things now. Well, he shouldn’t think those things ever, but he had long accepted that he was attracted to the human, so he couldn’t exactly change that. What if he thought his best friend was hot? That changed nothing, he was totally able to control himself.

— Friend— hot— 

— That thing is talking nonsense, turn it off — Shane almost shouts, maybe too fast. He really hates that piece of shit.

If Ryan notices the weird way that had come out, he doesn’t mention it, and just turns the device off. Finally.

— Well, since it hasn’t said anything consistent I guess it's not worth getting scared.— Ryan was much less terrified now, what was good for Shane and his dick—. We should go to the next room. Here is where the woman hung herself, we should go to the kitchen, where they found the knife and the ouija which, supposedly, got her son possessed.

— Yeah, okay.

Before getting up, Shane discretely adjusts his pants, trying to hide his bulge.

Once in the kitchen, they set up a night vision camera and turn off the lights. Ryan wanted to see if that made the ghosts appear. Shane doesn't need lights to see, but he acts as if he does, touching lightly the counter as if he were making sure he didn't hit it. The camera was going to be pointing at them all the time, so he should really work on the little details like that.

Ryan starts to talk to the ghosts, asking them to tell their names again. Shane sees the ghost of a little boy approaching Ryan and grabbing his jacket. The boy tries to pull from it. From the looks the boy was giving him, Shane deducted he was trying to make Ryan get away from him. Warning him of Shane's evilness. It doesn't work. The boy doesn't have enough power to actually pull from something of the real world, so the only thing he does is send a shiver up Ryan's back. He had probably felt the presence.

— Shane, please, don't laugh but I swear something has just touched my back.

Shane wants to answer but he is interrupted by the look the boy made after hearing that. He looked so determined. He raised his hand again and got it almost entirely inside Ryan's torso. Then, he pulled back, probably still trying to make Ryan run away from Shane. Ryan almost broke down. The wave of terror that came from Ryan was like Shane had never seen before. But he didn't need his powers to see that. Ryan hadn't said anything, his face was completely frozen in a look of surprise. Shane breathed, a mistake, and took a step closer to him before he got out of his state of shock.

— Shane I- I swear something has- has just tou- touched me. Oh my- my fucking god something IS touching me right now. I swear to fucking god Shane I couldn't- I could never make this shit up.

The nervousness in Ryan's voice and the way his body was answering to the intrusion, what could only be described as shaking, was enough to make Shane forget all about the sweet scent of fear and make him focus on the ghost. He thinks he is in a good angle with the camera to be able to flash his black eyes to the boy without the camera getting it. As he does it, he takes another step towards them. The boy seems more eager in his pulling now that Shane was getting closer, and that was making him angry. How did he  **dare** to scare  **his** Ryan without Shane's permission. He takes another step and that seems to do the trick. The boy looks into Shane's eyes one last time before vanishing.

Ryan's entire body moves as if a switch had just been triggered. He hugged Shane and leaned his head on Shane's shoulder. He was still shaking, still afraid, and was muttering some things about being touched. But Shane wasn't listening. Not when his hands were now on Ryan's sides, resting there so naturally. Not when Ryan's hands were on his neck.

Shane's thoughts were somewhere else. In another universe. Where his desires were accepted and shared by the man in his arms right now. Where his hands where black claws gripping tightly in the exact same spot they were now. A place where Ryan was not only shaking of fear, but because Shane's fangs were brushing against his neck. He could imagine Ryan grabbing his horns, asking him for more. Maybe he would ask him to bite him, to get that sweet fucking taste of fear directly from his veins.

Shane inhales once again. Now being so close to the source of the smell, it feels overpowering. It almost makes his legs weak as the feeling goes directly to his cock, again. It was probably going to be even more difficult to hide it now. He opens his eyes and looks at Ryan to see if he was still trembling or if he was better. Hoping the first, for Shane still needed a few minutes to calm down. Ryan was still very much shaking, but he had his head on Shane's shoulder and was breathing regularly. One of his hands went down from Shane's neck and patted him on the other shoulder, as if trying to say that he was okay and he could leave now. But Ryan didn't make any move to put distance between them and Shane wasn't going to do it.

After a few more seconds, the fear that was clouding Shane's common sense was starting to fade. Letting a different feeling take place. Shane actually needed a moment to realize what it was, not expecting it coming from Ryan. It was arousal. The fear was still there but to a low level and now the scent of arousal was surrounding them both. He didn't think it was for him, he wasn't that delusional, but he found it a little weird for someone to feel aroused after such a hard episode of terror. Well, at least it was weird for anyone who wasn't a fucking freak like Shane was. But Shane had his reasons. He doubted Ryan was hard because of the scent, the feeling of power and his attraction to him. So what was going on?

This time, Ryan stepped back. He scratched his neck awkwardly and glanced at the cameras.

— That is definitely not going into the episode. Me feeling things is not a proof for the world and we already have enough fanfics going around about us.

Something about the way Ryan was saying that, as if he felt embarrassed about what had just happened, made Shane a bit sad. He didn't have time to answer because, seconds later, Ryan was looking at him. He seemed scared, again. Shane could see it perfectly in the dark thanks to his demonic eyes. But about what? Suddenly, he had a flashlight pointed at his face, and Ryan had taken some steps away from him. 

— Man, what are you doing? You almost blind me

When he, out of instinct, goes to hide his eyes with his hands, he feels like a cold bucket of water has just fallen over him. His hands were claws. And he could feel his eyes were full black. Oh God no. This could not be happening to him. Out of all the ways he could be outed, losing his control because of his dick had to be the most embarrassing. He doesn't hear any answer from Ryan, so he lowers his hands and looks at him. He's looking exactly the same he looked before, completely terrified. He was looking directly into his eyes, something told Shane that that was what he had seen before. An unusual void in the slight dark exactly where his eyes were supposed to be. 

Shane had thought that the first time Ryan's fear was going to be aimed at him, he would probably feel the most aroused he ever had. But he was wrong. The look on Ryan's face felt wrong on so many levels. That wasn't supposed to be how Ryan should look at him. Shane felt so weak, so helpless.

— Ryan, look —he stars, rising one of his hands -claws- towards Ryan, trying to reach him—. I'm not- this is not what you think please. Just-

— Get away from me! — Ryan's shout makes Shane flinch—. I don't know what you've done to my friend but I'm not letting you go without giving him back to me. I'm not afraid of you. —Shane knew that was a lie, and that hurt even more.

— Ry, I'm not doing anything to Shane. I am Shane. I'm- I'm a demon, ok? But I would never hurt you, I swear.

— Why would I ever believe in you. — He's looking for something in his pockets, maybe his holy water. Shane knows he doesn't have it—. I will exorcise you and you will leave my friend alone.

— Ryan, that won't work. You can't exorcise me from myself. 

Shane takes a step towards Ryan, but he takes another away from him, hitting the wall behind him. That makes the wave of fear hit Shane with even stronger force, but this is the first time that doesn't affect him positively. Everything was falling apart right now and it doesn’t matter how much he usually liked the terror coming from his friend, right now it made him want to throw up. He wanted to get closer, to hug him and tell him that it was ok. But he wasn’t going to do that, for Ryan obviously didn’t want it.

Ryan shoved a trembling hand into his pocket and took his phone. He seemed to be searching for something, all at the same time giving glances towards Shane, to make sure he wasn’t doing anything. Shane was trying to think of a way to let Ryan know that he was the same, but he had no idea of how.

— Ry I-

— You don’t get to say that — Ryan was looking directly at him, anger clear on his face.

— I’m trying to make you understand. I’m Shane. There’s no one else here.

— If what you’re saying is true, then you wouldn’t mind if I try it. Since “I can’t exorcise you from yourself”

Shane thought it was cute how Ryan was standing for him. After all, he thought he was being possessed. He appreciated the effort.

— Even if it’s not going to kill me. It will hurt a fuck ton. Please, I don’t exactly like to handle pain. 

— I don’t think you are in a position to ask things.

That would have made him laugh if it wasn't for the situation. Shane had Ryan against a wall and was absolutely more powerful than him. But he still talked as if Shane were the one in the corner.

After what felt like hours, Ryan seemed to be satisfied with whatever he had found and looked at Shane.

— You are going to leave my b- best friend alone.

Shane didn’t like Ryan stuttering because of him. Not in this context. He shouldn't feel this afraid of him. He inhaled deep and waited for the pain of the exorcism to come. If this was what Ryan needed to feel safe, he would take it.

—  _ Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus _ ,— Shane found a bit funny the way Ryan was mispronouncing some words. Even cute—.  _ Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica _ . 

Ryan stopped there for a second and looked to Shane. Shane was feeling a sharp pain in his skull and blood was definitely coming from his mouth. When he locked eyes with Ryan, his teasing self couldn’t help himself. He raised his claw and took some of the blood from his lips and cleaned it with a grin. Ryan’s eyes widened and, if Shane didn’t know better, he could swear the cloud of arousal was once again surrounding the shorter man. Ryan shakes his head and keeps reading.

— _ Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare.  _

This time, Shane kneels on the floor and coughs blood in a really unsexy way. He felt like his head was going to explode. He tries to wipe the blood off his face and looks at Ryan again. He had stopped reciting the exorcism to look at Shane wide-eyed. He took a step closer and raised his free hand. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but retracted and just looked at his phone again.

— Ry — He coughed some more blood— it hurts- shit.

Ryan doesn’t mind, and reads the last sentences of the exorcism.

—  _ Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. _

The last words make Shane unable to hide his demonic traits. His little wings break the back of his shirt. The black feathers try to hide him from Ryan, now ashamed of his form — even though he had always been proud of the terror he could give to the spirits— , but his wings aren’t big enough to hide him completely so they just cover his face and part of his torso. His goat-like horns weigh on his head while his claws try to press on his chest, trying to ease the pain there. He feels the warmth of the blood soaking his knees and staining his wings. He’s shaking, both of pain and shame. And he’s murmuring “no” and “stop” in his native language. Ryan probably wasn’t understanding. Shit, he wasn’t going to understand anything. He was going to hurt him more, until he would leave, and he would be alone again and god shit he could not stand loneliness after knowing how being with Ryan felt like.

Shane feels a hand on his top wings, where his head was, and waits till Ryan’s screams and anger could be heard over his own panic. But it doesn’t happen. The hand on him is just caressing his feathers. And there’s no shouting. Shane gives himself a moment to feel the ambience, to know what was Ryan feeling. And it almost makes him lose his breath. Guilt and concern surround him, there’s still fear, but it’s so, so little that it's not even important. He lets his wings fall to look at the man in front of him. Ryan keeps his hand extended. When they lock eyes, a wave of love — pure and beautiful— hides anything else for what seems like eternity. Or, until Ryan looks apart and fear takes over again. This time it doesn’t make Shane want to puke. It’s a normal amount of fear, the one you would expect from the situation.

— Hey big boy, are you okay?

There’s a lot of affection in the question. Shane would even think that Ryan has forgotten why he was so afraid mere minutes ago.

— Yeah... It hurts a lot, actually. But you haven’t run away yet, so that’s something.

— Where does it hurt? I- Are you really Shane?

— Yes Ry, I’m Shane. I didn’t exactly want you to discover it this way… But well, shit happens.

He laughs, but it ends in a cough. This time there is no blood, what tells Shane he’s already healing himself. That would weaken him even more. He looks around, tries to feel the ghosts, but they all seem to have run away from the exorcism — or maybe from the full exposed demon in the kitchen, he doesn’t care.

When he looks back at Ryan, he’s giving him a concerned look.

— God you- you’re really Shane. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have— 

— Hey, it’s okay. You were really brave. Not everyone faces a demon with your bravery. You did great.

Ryan hugs him, probably not the best idea — or so his ribs say— but he doesn't care. He lets himself melt into the hug. Just this time. He deserves it, he could have easily killed Ryan and not have to go through all this pain. But no, he had to be in love with him and let him hurt him. He notices that blood is still dripping from his back, where the wings were forced to appear. His knees no longer hurt from kneeling so he guesses they are healed.

— Are you- Are you bleeding? Why?

_ You  _ he wants to say. But Ryan probably knows that already, so he keeps the comment to himself. He goes for the long answer instead.

— Your exorcism. I don’t know where you got it, but it made me present as a demon. In a way I guess you made the demon inside me come out. I think it scratched my skin. — Shane was pretty sure his head was bleeding too, but the hair was hiding it and he didn’t want to worry Ryan—. Don’t worry, I can heal.

Ryan breaks the hug. Shane may have tried to pull him closer, but he won't admit it. Shane tries to move his limbs but they still hurt like hell so he desists. When Ryan comes back he has the first aid kit in one hand and bandages and cotton on the other. Shane wants to tell him that it's not necessary, that he can heal himself if he gives him a few minutes. But he kind of wants Ryan to touch him, so he says nothing.

When the cotton touches the base of his lower wings he hisses. For God’s sake, he’s a demon, — a powerful one, mind you—, he should be elegant and, well, powerful. Not a little bitch that cries for a little wound.

— I know it hurts but i need to clean the blood first. — At least, Ryan doesn’t seem to think the same—. I like the whole four wing thing. I would think you only had two.

Shane chuckles at the small talk, even though he feels warm all over his chest. Ryan was helping him. Ryan was doing small talk with him, a demon.

— It’s kind of the way angels show their status. You should have seen them when they were big and beautiful. They were so white mortals could not look directly at them without going blind.

— Then I think I prefer them like they are now. Also the black is kind of pretty too. —There are some seconds of silence when Ryan studies the wings—. There are some red tones to it too. They are- beautiful.

Shane blushes at the observation. Shame surrounds them, so he guesses Ryan didn’t mean to say it outloud. The cotton touches the wound again and Shane jumps a bit.

— The red undertones — Shane acts as if he hadn’t heard the comment, for Ryan— are because they are still burning. It doesn’t hurt but it kind of reminds us of the fall.

Finally, Ryan puts down the damn cotton and starts putting bandages. Shane thinks again about telling him that it is not necessary. But Ryan hands work softly and they send shivers all over his body when they touch his wings. He thinks he can tell him later. He feels his energy going to his head to cure the wounds there, but he pushes it down. Luckily Ryan will notice and Shane will have an excuse to look at his face closely. 

God, he sounds pathetic.

— I think this is okay. — Ryan’s hands touch his wings one last time before he moves to look at Shane—. Does anything else hurt?

Shane really shouldn’t do this. This was only going to make him fall harder for Ryan when the other one only loved him as a friend. He should just look down and say no. But he’s weak. Weak for Ryan. So he looks up, knowing full well a drop of blood was falling from his head but acting as if he hadn’t noticed, and tries to put on his most innocent smile. When you are a demon, you learn to pull it off really well.

— No, nothing else hurts. Thank you.

Ryan looks at him with his lips pressing against each other, forming a fine line. His eyebrows are furrowed and Shane can feel the guilt coming from him.

Fuck

— Hey, Ry, it’s okay. I’m okay. I will heal, it’s part of my powers.

— But I did this. I hurt you. You said you didn’t like pain and I didn’t listen.

— I don't mind. If it’s you, I don't care.

Too much, probably. Ryan smiles at him and Shane feels a bit intrusive when he feels the affection coming from the man in front of him. Ryan doesn’t know he can feel it. 

When Ryan raises a hand to move his hair he almost moves his head to get more contact. But he doesn’t. He is taking enough advantage of the situation. Ryan takes the cotton and Shane groans.

— Not that shit again, please.

— We have to clean it. Don’t worry, it will only be a moment.

Shane hisses when the product touches the base of his horns and that makes Ryan chuckle a bit. Seeing it from so close makes Shane’s heart miss a beat. Ryan is so amazing. Always looking out for him, even when it should be the other way around. Even now, when he’s scared.

— Are the horns also a way of showing status?

Shane laughs. He always has so many questions.

— Yes, between demons. The curlier the better.

— Really?

— No

Ryan stops touching his horns and looks at him, his eyebrows furrowed. Shane tries not to laugh but Ryan’s face is just priceless. He starts laughing and that makes Ryan laugh too.

— You — Ryan starts talking, between laughs— you dick. Don’t mess with me.

— I’m sorry, I’m sorry. No, they don’t indicate status. They just mean that I’m a demon. And they look cool,

— Yeah, they do.

Ryan smiles at that. That looks suits him better than anger. When he finishes bandaging his horns, he looks at him, admiring his job. Shane can pretend for a second that he’s admiring him instead.

— You have a lot to explain, big boy.

— I know.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there may be some spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. Mistakes in general.


End file.
